The present invention relates to paper tools and, more particularly, to constructions of paper tools for reduced force input requirements.
Staplers are commonly used to impart a staple through one or more sheets to bind the sheets together. Typically, a stapler includes a base, a magazine pivotally mounted to the base, and a drive arm including a driver that can force a staple from the magazine through the sheets. The drive arm is pivotally mounted to either the magazine or the base and is usually directly engaged by a user to drive the staple. Other paper tools, such as punches and trimmers/cutters, can include similar components constructed in a similar manner to staplers.